ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lamia No.13 (Mission)
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=19%| |width=22%| |width=18%| |width=33%| |} Walkthrough Kill Lamia No.13. * You start on the ship in SE (I-8). * Lamia No.13 may be found wandering on either of the two islands in the map. * Lamia No.13 uses normal Lamia special attacks and Belly Dance. **'Belly Dance:' 15' AoE Charm. Hits only the party or only the Fallen, depending on who has hate. Players with hate can avoid being charmed by facing away. ***Note! Even if you, personally, do not have hate, Lamia No.13 will charm you if she uses Belly Dance on the party, so be careful to stand far away from her and each other should one of your party members get her attention. * Dispel, Finale, Geist Wall, Lunar Roar, Blank Gaze and Dark Shot will remove the Charm effect on the Fallen so that they fight on your side. **You can also Dispel Charm on charmed party members. You may accidentally remove protective buffs first though, meaning the charmed player can still attack you while you wait on recast timers. Since party members are likely to be charmed at least once it may be best not to use Protect, Shell, or other defensive spells and abilities. This includes Fallen Soldiers so it's probably not very wise to Haste them or buff them otherwise. **Take care when dispelling the charmed Fallen Imperial Trooper. Being a DRK type, it can cast Absorb spells, which cause it to be buffed with various stat-up buffs. It is possible for Dispel abilities to target these buffs instead of the charm, meaning it could take multiple successful Dispels to remove its charm status. His casting of this is very random however, and going through the whole run without him casting an Absorb spell is not unlikely. **The BLU spell Geist Wall is to be used carefully . If you are able to use it without affecting Lamia No.13 you won't get Charmed since you don't get onto her hate list , but if Geist Wall affects Lamia No.13, the BLU WILL get charmed at the same time that as the fomor! (Remember that Geist Wall is a close range AoE attack) * It is also possible to Sleep the Fallen instead of using Dispel on them. * Lamia No.13 has roughly 10,000 HP at 60 cap. * No matter the cap, if consistently dispelled and healed to be able to deal damage the whole time, it takes around twenty to twenty-five minutes for the Fallen Soldiers to kill the Lamia without any other damage source, making a party of three dispellers a slow but very safe option. * When Lamia No.13 is defeated, the Rune of Release appears in NE (H-8). Notes * To win in this Assault, just simply get a party with 3 Dispel(or any job has same dispel effect). Each of these member target one of those NPC, keep dispel when they get charmed. Then those NPC will kill Lamia No.13 for you. Just becareful not to hit Lamia No.13 then she will just leave you alone. Also don't get into the Charm area. * It is important to understand how hate works towards Belly Dance in this assault. If a NPC has hate, Belly Dance will hit all NPCs in range. If a player or a pet has hate, Belly Dance will hit all party members in range (and pets, but they cannot be charmed). Any player in hate list will be prioritized over Fallen Soldiers, so if you ever target the Lamia directly do not expect it to return its attention to Fallen Soldiers until you're dead or it de-aggroes - which can take quite some time. As long as you only target the NPCs with Dispel or Cure, you won't enter hate list, so you are safe from aggro ; the second you Dispel the Lamia or damage it personally in any way, your party is gonna be its target. ** Normal hate list rules apply ; if a party member entered the hate list somehow and you, personally, still didn't touch the Lamia, she'll only come for them and leave you alone. You will still be hit by AoEs, including Charm. Note however that as opposed to curing the NPCs, curing the party member in hate list will also make you enter hate list. * Lamia 13 can't charm pets but will keep trying; if a pet has hate she will never re-charm the Fallen NPCs, because they are considered in a different party. ** So 3 BST or SMN with BRD, RDM, or SCH subjobs can take her down pretty easily: put pets on her, dispel the Fallen, sit back and wait. ** It's important to stay back so you don't get charmed when she tries to charm the pets, if they have hate. ** PUP Automatons will not get charmed, but with a 20 minute recall timer it will be difficult to have them tank Lamia No 13 for the required length of time. Having the pet hold hate is key to this strategy. DRG's Wyvern's do not get charmed, but do not have sufficient HP to tank the Lamia. SMN's avatars can be recast quick enough, but a single SMN will not have enough MP to last the whole fight while the summon is tanking. Two good SMNs should be able to pull it off. * Considering Belly Dance will charm one party, and the Fallen Soldiers are considered one party and yours another, it is probably a good idea to decide your setup based on who will take hate. In other words, having one melee alongside with dispellers or pets is very dangerous for this assault, as the melee will take hate and get themself charmed, with a high risk of charming other members at some point too. Either count on the Fallen Soldiers to deal the damage and take only dispellers, or have someone kite it and BLMs or RNGs deal the damage, or do most damage with pets. Either is a viable option, but do not mix them or you're in for serious trouble. Melees expecting to be safe of Charm for any ill-thought reason is the biggest reason of loss for this easy assault. ** You can take pet users and dispellers along together as long as pets can keep hate all the time. Deploying, Assaulting, or Fighting to get a pet or avatar on the Lamia will make you enter hate list, so the Lamia will stop caring about NPCs from that point on. You then depend on the pet being there to take the heat until the Lamia is dead, lest it is gonna come and charm you. * Subbing RDM, BRD, or SCH allows anyone to Dispel the Charm effect with a reasonable amount of success - BLM/RDM should be able to Dispel over 75% of the time. Dispel/Magic Finale from main job is about 100% accuracy, the same goes for scholar subjob, due to the magical skill boost from Dark Arts * Once the Fallen are fighting on your side, you can Cure them to help recover their HP - without ever entering the hate list. If they are the only source of damage, they will need to be healed some or they will die before defeating the Lamia. * If Lamia No.13 charms the whole party and all the NPCs, she will deaggro and as such regenerate HP unless she has DoT on. * Lamia doesn't seem to use Belly Dance on players who have hate when players are out of certain range. It is therefore also possible to uncharm the NPCs and have a player kite the Lamia while the NPCs whittle her down. Keeping hate on the kiter can be difficult however, and counting only on Fallen Soldiers to deal damage while running with this strategy is likely to have you run out of time - bring some other source of damage. * Unlike normal ranged attacks, Lamia No.13's ranged attacks appear to weaken considerably over distance. * Easily cleared with a combination of ranged attacker and two forms of finale/dispel. We had BRDx2 (one subbed RDM the other subbed WHM) and RNG. Party kites alongside RNG -- only one round of finale/dispel was need (at the start). ** The success of this strategy depends on the Lamia not using Belly Dance in the assault, which is very unlikely. Strictly speaking it can be forced by having the RNG out of range at all times, but that's not easy with Gravity on and almost impossible without. So this strategy is very reliant on luck. * Can be done quickly and easily with a setup of PLD, BLU, SCH/RDM, WHM. Using enmity gear PLD vokes/flashes lamia and kites her around the island she's found on, BLU and SCH dispel the NPCs and SCH uses a helix spell on the lamia. BLU, and SCH continue to dispel charmed NPCs if needed(we didn't have to). When she gets to about 15-20% HP BLU can spam damage spells to finish her off quickly. If done correctly it can take as quickly as 10 mins to complete the objective, with minimal curing needed. * DNC cannot Waltz the NPCs. * Any combination of three dispellers is known to be able to clear this assault easily in about 20~25 minutes, only by dispelling and curing the NPCs. Be careful not to cast directly on the Lamia. * Any combination of a job with Provoke to keep hate on the Lamia and players able to deal damage from a distance can clear this assault in a few minutes. Be careful to leave hate on the tank. * Any combination of enough pet users can clear this assault, possibly bringing dispellers too. Be careful to have always a pet tanking the Lamia. ** SMNs fare great in this assault due to both good output damage and Dispelga from Fenrir. Two or three Summoners should have a very easy time winning. Map